Kouga Tails
by absol1
Summary: A girl falls from the sky into Feudal Japan. Kouga saves her. By the way, what's OC? Oh well, OCxKouga.
1. Chapter 1

-Read and review. I'm tired of everyone leaving me behind. (Grabs a tuna sandwich) They don't think I read or what?

Chapter one 

"Ahhhhh…ahhhh!" screamed Iyama as she fell from the sky of Feudal Japan. " Why am I falling? Where am I? Is this going to hurt?" she asked herself as she plummeted.

Fortunately, a certain wolf demon heard her cries and looked up at the sky to see a girl falling at tremendous speed. With the help of the two jewel shards in his legs, Kouga (did I spell that right?) leapt twelve feet in the air and caught the damsel. Her long ebony hair washed over her face. She pulled the strands out of her face and stared at her rescuer.

He looked down at her smiling a bit too much for her liking.

"Let go of me, dirt bag!" she yelled as she landed a punch in his face.

Kouga dropped her and clutched his face.

"Is this how you repay someone who saves your life!" he spat at her in agony

She got up from the ground and dusted off her baggy green shirt and her denim jeans.

"It is when someone smiles at me like that." She answered.

Now that she wasn't falling from the sky, she was able to take a better look at her savior. Her eyes widen and she leapt five feet away from him. She stared at him in awe. He blankly stared back at her and raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Y-You have ears and a tail!" she yelled, which was giving him a headache. "And fangs and claws and stuff!"

"Yeah, so?" he asked cleaning out his ears with his pinky.

"What are you!"

He winced. Her screaming was going to send him to his grave if she didn't stop.

"Could you please stop screaming woman?" he growled.

She obeyed but still stared at him with bewilderment.

"I am Kouga leader of the Wolf Clan, and as you can see, I'm a wolf demon. Ok?"

She shook her head violently. He smirked. Her fright was boasting his ego. He didn't notice but she was slowly creeping away. When he looked back to the spot where she originally was, he found out that she was gone. His eye twitched.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: (eating shrimp fried rice) this story is going to be great! I have it all planned out. In here (taps at forehead with chopsticks.)

Chapter 2 

Iyama ran through the through the forest, hoping that Kouga hadn't noticed that she had left. She still couldn't believe that she had met a wolf demon. Heck, she still couldn't get over the fact that she had been falling from the sky a few moments ago! She stopped in her tracks when she saw Kouga standing a few feet ahead of her. She froze.

'How did he…?' she thought, but was stopped abruptly when he started advancing forward. Each step he took forward, she took a step back. That is, until she felt the rough bark of a tree trunk against her back. Kouga saw this to his advantage, and before she knew it she was in Kouga's arms as he raced off.

"Let go of me!" she exclaimed, wrestling to get out of his arms.

"Why should I? You have no place to go." He replied gazing into her eyes.

He had made a point. She turned her brown orbs away from his and glanced at the tree that whizzed past them. He smirked, again. Something about this human was different. Something about her scent made him curious about whether she was really human at all.

--------------------------------------------------------()v()------------------------------------------

Iyama sat in the far corner of the cave making sure she kept an eye on a certain wolf demon. He was sitting in the center working on the fire. Two wolves lay beside him as he toiled. She stared at him and admired his seriousness, and she smiled when she saw his ears constantly twitching. When he spotted her in the corner of his eye, she turned her head towards the wall.

"Woman, what is your name?" he asked getting up, the fire now burning.

"Iyama." She mumbled.

"Such a lovely name." She turned her attention back towards him. "Now tell me, do you cook?"

She gave him a blank stare. She didn't know whether to answer the question. However, hearing the rumbling stomachs of his wolves made her mind up for her. She nodded, her long hair bobbing up and down. Kouga watched in wonder as Iyama dug in her pocket and pulled out a huge burlap sack. She opened the bag and the cave (or whatever) was filled with delicious aroma.

Kouga and his wolves hoisted their nostrils up and hungrily drank in its pleasant smell. Before Iyama knew that her sack was gone, Kouga, along with his companions (except her), were scoffing down the provisions with greed. A vain popped on her forehead as she glared at them as they gobbled down the food. She stomped towards them and was about to snatch the bagwhen the three of them growled at her. She gave a shriek and jumped back into her little corner.

After the food was gruesomely devoured, may it rest in peace, they all sat around the fire. Staring into the bright ball of fire, Iyama's expression saddened as she remembered her family. Kouga saw this with curious eyes.

"Why the long face, beautiful?" he asked, his voice held a bit of mockery in it.

She snapped out of her reverie and met his gaze.

"Huh?"

"Why so depressed?"

She turned her eyes back at the fire.

"I was thinking about my family." She replied blankly.

He grunted.

Silence clung to the air. However, it…um, soon ended. Iyama sat mesmerized at the yellow flames until she felt a hand slip around her waist. Her eye twitched.

"Leave me alone you pervert!" she roared at the now unconscious body on the ground. "You keep your hands off me!"

----------------------------&v&-----------------w----------------------------------------------

AN: Please review. I know this isn't the best I've done, believe me. I'll try to make it better. I had it all planned out but it seems to be slipping away. VVU


	3. Chapter 3

Early the next morning, Iyama woke up and decided it was time to sneak out. She silently tiptoed around the wolves, making sure she didn't breathe, and then she slowly and carefully climbed down the steep rocks. Thankfully, all that practicing on the rockwall during P.E really paid off. When she got to the bottom, she sped off. She didn't know where she was going but that didn't stop her.

As she ran, a river came into view and she stopped. The water was clean (it looked clean anyway) and it glistened in the just-risen morning sun. She gawked at it; the water back in her time wasn't as beautiful. She stood there for a while just admiring it when she heard rustling in the bushes.

It snapped her out of her admiring zone, and she turned her attention to the bushes. A spider demon leapt out (did I mention that it was huge) and gave her a hungry look, with drool clinging to its pincers (eww). She slowly started to back away but it shot a silver web, gluing her to a tree. She struggled, trying to free herself, but it was to no avail. The spider demon scurried over to her, more drool dribbling down its pincers. She let out a scream.

"Don't try screaming, precious." Hissed the spider demon. "It won't save you."

"How would you know?" she spat at him.

"Be a good breakfast and keep quiet, okay." He ordered, stroking her cheek with one of its legs.

"Bite me!" she spat back at him.

"Your wish is my command."

He stretched his jaws wide open, closing in on Iyama's neck. She tried pulling herself away but it kept coming closer. She closed her eyes and silently whimpered, praying that some kind of miracle would save her. When she didn't feel her throat being torn to pieces she opened her eyes and looked down to see a bloody spider demon. She looked up and saw Kouga, who gave her a 'You can start praising me' look.

"Thank you, um…what was your name again?" she asked.

Kouga fell down anime style.

"It's Kouga!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, thank you, Kouga. Now if you would be so kind as to, I don't know, get me down from here?" she shouted.

"Fine, just stop screaming." He barked.

Just when Kouga was about to claw through the silvery, sparkly web, his ears perked up on hearing a familiar cry. He stopped what he was doing and ran off towards the scream. Iyama of course couldn't hear this because she wasn't a demon and she didn't have super hearing like wolves, so when Kouga left her there still wrapped up in the web…yeah. She started kicking, as much as the web would let her, and screaming at the stupid wolf.

"Come back here you stupid wolf, I'm still stuck in this web!"

However all of Kouga's senses were on one particular person.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, trying to wiggle out of the bear- demon's (I know, I make the crappiest demons) humungous claws.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried back as he fought through the herd of cubs (demons).

When Inuyasha sliced through them, he leapt up into the air with his Tetsusaiga) and carved the bear in half. Kagome falls out of the bear's claws and starts plummeting towards the ground. Before Inuyasha could grab her, she was taken hold of by a blur of fur. Inuyasha landed hard on his face, and when he got himself out of the mass of dirt, he saw Kagome in Kouga's arms.

"Let go of Kagome you flea bag!" he exclaimed.

Kouga paid no attention.

"Kagome are you hurt? See, Inuyasha can't take care of you like I can. If you were my bride I would never let another demon get hold of you." He said in a suave voice.

"I'm okay Kouga, hehe. I'm…um glad that you're concerned about me." Kagome replied, with a sweat drop.

Inuyasha was just about to rip Kouga in two when his ears perked up.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Someone's screaming." He said.

They all listened carefully, and sure enough they did hear yelling and screaming

Kagome leapt down from Kouga's arms and started walking towards the source. Inuyasha however, first went and picked up the jewel shard that was buried inside the corpse of the bear demon, and then he followed Kagome. Kouga followed too. When they got deeper into the forest, they saw a girl with long ebony hair wrapped up in silver web and a dead spider demon beneath her. The girl raised her head up and looked at the three of them. Recognizing one of them, she continued blaring.

"You stupid wolf, how dare you leave me in this filth! Don't you know that if some other strange monster came to attack me I'd be a sitting duck?"

Kagome and Inuyasha both looked at Kouga. He sweat-dropped.

"Kouga, I didn't know you already found a bride?" Kagome asked with a grin.

"But I bet he was too stupid and tied her up here so demons could kill her." Inuyasha added dryly.

The girl's face turned red for a second then a vein popped on her forehead.

"I'm not his bride you crazies!" she roared, her face grew the size of a house then it shrunk back to normal and she had on a blank expression.

----------------------------------()o()……….()-()……….()v() --------------------------------

"So Iyama, how did you get to Feudal Japan?" Kagome asked as they ambled down the road towards Kaede's village.

Iyama thought this over for a few seconds then gave Kagome a smile.

"Well, I found this dragon scale in my attic, and on it was a poem. I recited it and the next thing I knew dragons swirled around me and before I knew it, I was falling from the sky."

Kagome gave her a blank look.

"Okay, okay." Iyama pouted. "I was just singing in my backyard, minding my own business, when this kid from next door asked me to come over. I said no and stuck my tongue out at him."

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"He tried to climbed over the fence so I threw a rock at him. He got mad and started chasing me. I ran inside the house and locked the door, then I ran up to my room to jeer at him but he was trying to climb the tree that was _conveniently _located outside my window. I shut the window and hid under my bed. As I was scooting closer and closer to the wall, I kept wishing I were somewhere else, like Rome, or Australia, or Japan. The next thing I knew, I was falling from the sky."

They all stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm serious that's what happened." She said honestly.

------------------------------------------()w()---------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: I wonder if anyone likes this. Oh and the person who said I should do a Naraku (did I spell that right?) fan fiction, I'll try working on that, but after I complete one of my two stories.

Review please. Every new review another chapter will be added. It doesn't have to be a good review either. Hehe!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Sorry it's a little short. I try to make sure that I update everyday. Don't get mad at me, please! (Hides under bed).

Oh yeah, I named the chapter wrong? V.VU

------------------------------------------------V.VU---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Flying monks 

When they arrived at Kaede's village, Iyama saw a small boy with fox ears, feet, and tail. It was adorable! She couldn't believe that something so adorable could somehow be related to the two demons she had just meet. (Of course I mean related in the dog family, I don't know about the fox deal.) He scurried in their direction.

"Kagome!" he exclaimed, jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Hey Shippo." She greet warmly.

"Oh Kagome, I thought you'd never come back, I was so worried." The kitsune cried.

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted as he pushed past them and sat on a tree branch.

Just then two new people emerged from a hut. One was a woman was dark hair wearing a kimono and happened to be wearing a giant kimono at her back, and looked very angry. The other was a man who looked like a monk; he had a staff in his hand, which happened to be wrapped up in beads. The monk had a big red handprint on the side of his face, and when he saw her …yeah.

"Oh beautiful maiden, your loveliness doesn't compare with anyone else in the world. Will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked, clasping her hands in his.

Her eye twitched. She ripped her hands away from his, grabbed him, and flung him over her head. He was sent crashing into a tree. Everyone looked at her wide-eyed. Steam was blowing from her ears.

"Who the hell do you think are you freakin' pervert!" she yelled at the swirly-eyed, unconscious body.

"Iyama don't you think that was a little harsh?" Kagome asked with a sweat-dropped.

"I think she went easy on him, think of what would have happened if he had asked her to marry him." Sango added.

Everyone sweat dropped even more.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Hey people! Sorry about the errors in the previous chapter. This time I wrote a lot. Also, If I don't update the next day. Make sure you check on Sundays, Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays. I'll make sure I have a lot. Well, here it goes.

Chapter 5: Ramen Understanding.

After the whole incident with Miroku, Kaede came out of the hut. After introducing herself to Iyama. (She already knew Kouga, for those of you who haven't watched Inuyasha). After Iyama told Kaede, and Sango and the now conscience Miroku, about how she came to Feudal Japan, Kaede thought deeply.

"So child, you came here through the bottom of your bed?" Kaede asked.

"Yup." Iyama nodded.

"This is very strange. I have a guess on how that is possible but I am not sure." Kaede commented.

"What is it?" Shippo cried.

"I do not want to burden you, I shall not say." She answered.

Then Kaede left (I'm sorry but I don't want to go into detail).

"Kagome, isn't it time to eat yet?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't talk to Kagome like that!" Kouga retorted at the honyou.

"It's okay, Kouga. Calm down, Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

He grumbled and looked away.

"What're you making, Kagome?" Iyama stated when the fire was ready and water was boiling in the pot.

"Ramen." She answered.

"Ew! That nasty stuff?" Iyama exclaimed.

"What do you mean nasty? It's delicious!" Inuyasha and Kouga retorted in unison.

Iyama made a gagging sound. Inuyasha's eye twitched and he was gripping his sword. Anyone who insulted his ramen was going to get it. Kagome saw this and said her magic words.

"Sit boy!"

Inuyasha fell flat on his face. Iyama jumped at how "coincidently" he fell the same time as Kagome spoke those words. Kouga was laughing his head off along with Shippo. Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

"What was that for?" he roared.

"Emergency purposes." Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha growled. To prevent "violence" Iyama decided to bud in.

"So Kagome, what are you adding to the Ramen?" she asked.

"What do you mean by "add"?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously.

"You know, meat, vegetables, chicken, and what not." She stated.

Inuyasha spun to Kagome.

"You mean, you've be holding out on us!" he yelled.

"No, I mean, things like that spoil. That's why I buy instant Ramen®." She added quickly with a sweat-drop.

"Don't worry Kagome, Iyama can help you. Right, Iyama?" Kouga said, whispering the last part into Iyama's ear as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped arguing. Iyama's eye was twitching furiously.

"I'll give you three seconds to take you arm off me." She threatened.

"I'll risk it." He whispered into her ear (that's hot).

Her face became red, and then she punched him.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

In order to save Kouga from Iyama's barrage of attacks, Kagome decided to step in.

"Do you really have something that can help?" she asked, pulling Iyama away from Kouga.

"Yeah, I do." Iyama said calming down. She drew a big orange bag from her pocket. They all stared in wonder as she did so, except for Kouga. Inside were chicken, meat, and vegetables. After what seemed liked hours, Kagome decided to ask what was on everyone's, except Kouga's, mind.

"How can you fit such a large bag in your pocket?"

"Don't you know? You said you were from the future." Iyama questioned.

"I'm from the year 2005." Kagome confirmed (work with me people, I didn't want to do a research paper on the cast).

"Wow, you're really old." Iyama stated. "I'm from the year 2018."

"Oh."

----------------------------()v()---------------------------------------------------

After dinner, they decided to go to bed. Each got their own room, except for Shippo who slept with Kagome. Kirara slept with Sango, and Inuyasha and Kouga slept outside. Iyama fell asleep immediately she placed her head on, whatever they called beds back there. Which is probably why she didn't wake up when a giant gorilla demon came destroying the place.

"Give me the jewel shards that I seek!" it bellowed. Inuyasha and Kouga stood in fighting stance.

"Monkeys, attack!" It roared again. Suddenly, monkeys came out of the shadows and attacked the two demons. Upon hearing the noises, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo, and Kagome ran out and assisted the two demons. The beast caught sight of the jewel shards around Kagome's neck and lunged towards her. Inuyasha saw this and leapt into to the air and used his Iron Reaver Soul Stealer (sp check?), slicing its arm off.

The creature slid and landed near Iyama's hut. Upon smelling her scent, or inner soul, it clawed through the walls of the hut and grabbed the sleeping girl.

"Iyama!" Kouga exclaimed, seeing her in the claws of the gorilla. She woke up, angry at first that her sleep was disturbed, but when she saw the position she was in, her demeanor changed.

"What's going on?" she asked startled.

"I know you will taste better than that jewel, and you will make me very powerful indeed." It bellowed.

"Let me go you ape!" she screamed as she was taken away. "Help!"

"Iyama!" Kouga yelled as he raced over towards her, killing the monkeys that got in her way. However, before he could reach her, the gorilla leapt fifty feet away, into the dark shadows of the forest.

"Kouga!"

-------------------VmV---------------------------------------

Author's Note: Nice right? Remember, each review a new chapter.

Oh yeah, in the previous chapter I said Sango had a kimono on her back, that was a typo, I meant she had a boomerang. Sorry about all those mistakes I made. I'm probably going to make a lot more.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for Reviewing, unlike _some _people. (v)

………………………………U…………………………………………………..

Chapter 6: Help from Mom and Dad

"Let me go you freak!" Iyama screamed, trying to get out of the gorilla demon's claws, or hands. Her anger level started to increase a lot more when she was whipped by the creature's laughter. She grimaced and grinded her teeth. The creature only laughed harder.

"I like humans that are funny, they're the best kind." It laughed. Being that they were in a huge tree, it shook a lot. They were spaciously sitting in a giant nest. She happened to be encircled by thousands of hungry, carnivorous monkeys plus, the huge one.

"Now, to not keep my children waiting, let us feast!" it bellowed, and all the monkeys lunged towards her. She cringed in fear, waiting for the biting and scratching to commence, but when she didn't feel or hear anything for that matter, she opened her eyes. She stood in pink and purple space, her feet stood upon solid air, when she looked around she saw two people running towards her. It was…her parents?

"Oh Iyama, we've finally found you!" her mothered cried, leaping into the air towards her daughter; Her hair flowing behind her with her eyes full of tears of joy, and a smile on her face. Her father was right beside her, tears streaming down his face.

"We've been so worried!" her father cried. They landed on her. However, she was quickly picked up, like a doll, and was squeezed by both of them. She felt air escaping her lungs, and it didn't seem like it was going to be coming back. They finally let go of her.

"Oh Iyama, we were so worried! We looked in your room and you weren't there! Then we looked all over the history of Rome, then Australia, and then we thought of Japan and we've finally found you!" her mom sighed, her eyes now flooded with tears.

"How did you find me? What do you mean by 'looking all over the history of time'?" Iyama asked.

"What?" her father exclaimed and jerked back from his daughter. "You mean you forgot?"

"Forgot?" she asked confused.

"Iyama-chan, do you mean to tell us that you've forgotten the stories we've told you?" her mother asked.

"You mean those stories about you guys traveling through time and space?" she asked.

"Yes!" her mother said happily.

"I thought those were actually "stories"!" she shouted.

"Well, they're not!" her father barked.

"We've told you, we are the Angels of Time and Space, it is in our blood. Well, it's in your father's blood, but that doesn't matter." Her mom stated.

"That explains why I started falling from the sky, because I wished I was in Japan." Iyama thought out loud.

"Exactly, the stories we tell you are true. So, do you like it here in Feudal Japan, did any of the demons hurt you?" her dad asked.

Iyama looked at him blankly.

"Well, I was just about to be a pleasantly devoured by demons before you found me." She stated flatly.

"Oh my goodness that's wonderful!" her mom exclaimed. She jumped away from Iyama and went over to her husband. They held each other's hands and looked at each other with dancing eyes.

"Yes, it's perfect! Our daughter will use her powers for the first time." Iyama's dad said with joy.

"Remember when we first met?" her mother asked him, blushing.

He chuckled.

"What! You think this is perfect! How am I supposed to use my powers?" Iyama yelled.

They both looked at her with smiling faces.

"Well, if you want to live and you know what you love the most, then you'll figure it out." Her father said.

Her parents started to walk away, her father wrapping his arm around his wife.

"What, where are you guys going? Aren't parents supposed to protect their young?" she exclaimed, but they soon vanished and she slowly reentered her previous situation.

'Must not get eaten! Will not get eaten! Never ever, ever will I get eaten! I love everything that I don't already hate!' she thought rapidly as everything started to move in slow motion, including the carnivorous monkeys! 'Come on, I want to live and I don't want to die!'

Just as everything went back to their natural speed, a green orb engulfed Iyama, sending some of the unlucky monkeys flying; the orb spun around, faster and faster until it was a swirl of bright green light. Inside the orb, Iyama began to change. Her long ebony hair became short and a midnight blue shade. Her brown orbs grew to an emerald green, her clothes changed into an elegant, blue gown, four huge wings (two on each side) sprouted from her back, and a long cepter (with a crescent moon at the top) materialized in her hand.

The green orb stopped spinning and shattered into a thousand pieces, piercing most of the monkeys. The giant gorilla demon roared in anger and swiped at her. Her wings spread out and she evaded the attack. Before the demon realized he had missed her, Iyama raised her cepter and an orange ball of light surrounded it.

"Arrows of Serenity!" she proclaimed. She lowered her cepter at the demon and thousands of arrows rained down, striking it. The demon let out a final roar and fell out of the nest, crashing through branches and striking the ground with a sickening thud. Iyama sighed in relieve and flew down several feet away from the corpse. Too bad she didn't know that a certain group of people saw her.

"Whoa, that was close. Thanks for helping me Mom and Dad!" she shouted sarcastically into the wind.

------------------------------------- (v) -----------------------------------------

Author's note: Review, review. Remember if you review, I put up more chapters. It doesn't have to be a good one. It could be one saying that I suck but still.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Enjoy and review.

------------------------------------------------(.)---------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Cold Shoulder?

Iyama heard a twig snap in the bushes and she spun around with her cepter held in front of her. An orange ball of light surrounding it once more, when she saw a little girl in an orange and yellow kimono the light faded. She crouched down to the girl's eye level. The little girl smiled.

"Why hello there, what is a cute little girl like you doing alone in the forest this late at night?" Iyama asked with a smile.

"I'm not alone, Sesshoumaru-sama is with me, and Jaken-sama." She replied.

"They're not very good guardians since they don't watch over you." Iyama replied. "What's you're name little girl?"

"My name is Rin."

"Hi Rin, my name is Iyama." She replied with a smiled.

"Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama take good care of me. Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama are behind me." Rin said gleefully.

Iyama looked up and saw a silver haired guy with armor, a fluffy thing draped over his shoulders, and wearing swords around his waist. Then there was a toad-like creature holding a staff. She raised her eyebrow and turned her attention back to Rin.

She had an upset expression on her face, not to mention a sweat-drop.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said.

"No, Rin would never lie." She said.

Iyama became flustered and her angelic apparel disappeared as a pale blue light surrounded her. She hastily looked around wondering why she changed back. A sweat-drop appeared on all three of the guest. Iyama looked at them with a flushed expression.

"Hea, Hea, I've got to go. Sorry, bye."

Before she placed a foot down, Sesshoumaru stood in front of her. She froze and looked up with her mouth wide open and her eyes were tiny circles. He gave her a cold glare. She sweat-dropped.

"Iyama-san, please stay with us." Rin cried.

Iyama slowly turned her head around, her expression remaining the same, and looked at Rin. She looked really sad and pleading. Jaken glared at her. Then she slowly turned her head back towards the towering Sesshoumaru. His face was expressionless but his eyes were cold and seemed to be contemplating something.

She turned back to Rin.

"Are you sure you want me to stay with you?" she asked with a nervous smile.

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"However Rin, I won't be staying long." She said as calmly as possible.

"So you will stay with us?" she asked.

"Yes, but…" she was cut off when Rin gave a cry of happiness and laughter.

----------------------------------------------------(U)----------------------------------

Rin, Jaken, and Iyama sat by the warm fire. Sesshoumaru sat in a tree branch, keeping vigil. Rin and Iyama played a cheerful game of patty-cake, which Iyama taught her, and Jaken grumbled about how humans were so annoying. Then Rin's stomach growled.

"Seems like you're hungry Rin." Iyama laughed. "Don't worry, I have tons of food with me."

They all looked at her as if she was crazy. She didn't pay any attention and shoved her hand into her pocket. After a few seconds she pulled out a hand, which was holding a brown plastic bag. She opened it and it was filled with sandwiches and Gatorade, the advanced version that was called (put name here). Rin and Jaken were amazed, Sesshoumaru was surprised but he didn't show it.

"How did you conjure up this food?" Jaken asked flabbergasted. He reached out for a sandwich but Iyama smacked his hand, or claw or whatever it is that toad-like demons have, and wagged her finger at him.

"What do you say Jaken?" she asked in a motherly tone.

"I won't say it, especially to a human!" he said, then he stuck his tongue out at her.

"May I have one?" Rin asked.

"Of course Rin, pleasant people _always_ gets to eat delicious, appetizing, mouth-watering food." She said playfully. This of course was making Jaken's stomach grumble. His mouth was drooling.

"Okay, okay, please let me have your food!" he exclaimed. He didn't even wait for an answer but he practically jumped into the bag and took out a sandwich and stuffed it in his face. Sesshoumaru looked at him with disgust.

"Hey prince-boy, want some food?" Iyama asked Sesshoumaru-sama. He gave her a cold shoulder. Her eye twitched. But before she made an outburst she would regret, Rin walked up to the tree that he was resting in a held a sandwich in the air.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, please have some food, it's very good. Please Sesshoumaru-sama?" she pleaded with big round eyes. His eyes softened and he leapt down, took the sandwich and leapt back to his branch. Iyama saw this with a confused look.

"How come…?" she stopped mid-question and decided to forget it. Her eyes grew heavy with sleep and she curled up around the fire. She felt Rin huddle up besides her and smiled slightly. This girl really didn't want her to leave.

--------------------------------((( (.) )))----------------------------------------------------------

A.N: Come on review. That's if you want to know whether she leaves or… I'd rather not spoil it. Please review, new review, more chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thank you to those who review. Here's your reward!

--------------------------------.------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga raised his snout (figure of speech) up in the air, taking a whiff of the air. Kagome and the others except Inuyasha were tired and resting on the barks of trees. They had been trekking all night and since the two demons didn't want to waste any time, they decided not to take any breaks. However, since not all of them were demons, and humans do get sleep deprived they stopped for a break.

"I've caught her scent now let's go." Kouga commanded.

"Just five more minutes." Shippo cried.

"Fine, you stay here while I go look for her." He said and raced off.

"Feh." Was all Inuyasha could say.

---------------------------- (.) --------------------------------------------------------------------

Iyama woke up and decided that she should leave before Rin woke up. However, she realized that she couldn't when she felt that something was pulling her back, by the hair. She slowly spun around, careful not to make any movements that might disturb the being, and she saw that Rin had a lock of her hair in a tight grip. She tried to take it out, strand by strand, but when she tried taking one out, Rin held it tighter.

"Don't think that you can leave that easily." Said a cold voice. She turned around, carefully, and saw Sesshoumaru sitting up in his branch.

"It was worth a try." She whispered, of course he heard it.

Then she realized something, she could turn into her angel form! However, that wouldn't work because the light would wake her up. Man, this girl was very persistent. She decided it was time for her to have breakfast so she dug her hand into her pocket and drew out a purple bag and opened it. Rin shot up and so did Jaken. Before you could say 'what just happened here?' five times, the content of the bag was gone. Except for two pieces of toast and an English muffin, which Rin gave to Sesshoumaru who she watched until he ate every last bite.

Iyama saw her chance and decided to crawl away. When she was half way to the bushes, a certain demon stepped in her way. She looked up with a sweat-drop and gave a nervous laugh. He raised his eyebrow.

"Now where do you think you're going?" he stated more than asked.

"I was just going to take a nature walk in the forest and conveniently get lost in it." She replied.

She didn't wait for him to say anything else because she quickly transformed and flew up into the air.

"Iyama-san, where are you going?" Rin asked sadly. Just looking at her face made Iyama feel guilty. She was thinking of ditching a girl that was…eight years old? She slowly flew down and lowered her head.

"Nowhere." She sighed.

"Iyama-san, can you teach me how to be just like you?" she asked shine her a winning smile.

"Uh, I don't know Rin." She answered.

"Pleeeaaassseee!" she whined with her eyes the size of saucers.

"You will do as she asks." Sesshoumaru commanded Iyama.

"But…" He shot her a 'do it or I'll get rid of you _permanently_' glare. She gulped and turned her attention back to Rin. She gazed up happily at her. This was going to be hard. When she was going to explain to Rin how she couldn't teach her because she didn't know, she was again surrounded by pink and purple space.

"Oh Iyama, look at you." Her mother cried, giving her a big hug.

"You've made us proud." Her father said with a smile, sobbing.

"You guys nearly got me killed!" she screamed.

"It was your will to live that saved you, that and you didn't want to get devoured." Her mother laughed.

Iyama sighed.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Iyama asked.

"Sure thing." Her father replied.

"How can you teach someone to become an Angel?"

They looked at her, then at each other. They burst out laughing. Iyama had a vain popping on her forehead. They continued to laugh.

"The…hahahahahha….only way for…hahahahaha…" her father said between laughs.

"…one to be an angel…hahahahhaha…is to be born one…hahahahha!" her mother finished.

"But, how did you travel here when Dad's the only one that has angel blood?" Iyama asked her mother.

They stopped laughing.

"Well, Iyama-chan, you can't teach someone to be an angel, you can only get them to be one temporarily." Her father explained.

"Temporarily?" she asked.

"Yes, there are rules for this." He continued. "One, you have to personally give the individual one feather from each wing. Two if they ever lose it or it gets stolen, then the feathers return to the owner. You'll figure out the rest." He chuckled.

"But mom doesn't have feathers and she's here." Iyama grumbled. "And you guys don't look like Angels, so how are you here?"

"I do have feathers, see." Her mother turned her back and sure enough, four feathers were sticking out of her back.

"If you really want to see us as Angels?" her father sighed.

He took his wife's hands and they closed their eyes. Then an orange ball surrounded them, wind (that came out of nowhere) swirled around them. When the light faded, Iyama let out a gasp. Two new people stood where her parents were originally. Her father had flowing midnight blue hair, bright amethyst eyes, and four gigantic wings. He wore a blue gown-like clothing with a bright red sash tied around his waist.

Her mom had short pink hair, bright emerald green eyes, wore a matching pink gown, and had four small wings. They both had scepters but her mom's was smaller than her dad's. Iyama gawked at them. They smiled at her warmly.

"Do you now see how?" her father asked. She nodded. Her parents smiled at each other, turned around, and walked away, her mother holding her husband's arm. Iyama soon returned to her current world, except with an angry looking Sesshoumaru glaring at her.

"What happened?" he simply asked.

"What do you mean what happened?" she replied innocently. He said nothing and walked away with a two-headed creature. She looked down at Rin, who looked exactly how she was when Iyama…left.

"Is Iyama-san going to teach me how to be like Iyama-san?" she asked.

------------------------------------ .------------------------------------"-------------------------------------

AN: Review, review, and review! sorry for the misspelling of scepter in the previous chapter and other grammatical errors that i have made.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hey is another chapter. I've changed it to 3 chapters for to two chapters.

----------------------------------(o)------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Angels can be tricky

"Well Rin, I guess I can." She answered hesitantly.

Rin jumped up and down happily and gave Iyama a hug. She smiled at the ecstatic kid. She took out a feather from each of her wing and told the girl to turn around. After explaining to Rin that it would hurt a bit, she stuck the feathers in her back. Then after it was…um, in, Iyama took Rin's hands and started to concentrate.

A whip of air spun around them, it seemed to want to pull them apart but they held on tight. When it stopped, they let go and opened their eyes. When Iyama saw Rin's angelic look, she nearly squealed in delight. Rin had very, very long silvery hair; she wore a sky blue kimono, had matching blue eyes, and had petite silver wings. Instead of having a scepter, Rin had a bow and a quiver of arrows, which slung over her shoulders.

"Rin, you look so…awesome!" Iyama squealed. Rin smiled after examining herself. Jaken grunted in disgust. However, they didn't pay any attention to him. They did notice when a tornado-like-thing was coming towards them. Iyama held out her scepter and Rin, even though she didn't know why, brought out her bow and her arrow. When the tornado winds faded, Kouga stood before them.

"Kouga?" she asked with surprise.

His mouth was wide open. Before he had been following Iyama's scent to find her, however it kept changing to something foreign and unknown. He thought that something had happened to her so he quickened his pace. Now, Kouga stood in front of a beautiful angel (and the cherub) stood in front of him with the same weird scent that he had been following. The angel raised her eyebrow at him.

"Kouga, earth to Kouga!" Iyama said, snapping her finger. "It's me, Iyama. Are you …"?

She was embraced by the wolf-demon. She was shocked for a second, then she relaxed, her cheeks became red for a short period. Rin still didn't feel comfortable with a demon hold her friend so she raised her bow and arrow at him. Iyama saw this and she quickly broke away from Kouga.

"It's okay Rin, he's not going to hurt us." She said to the cherub. Rin was hesitant for a while then she lowered her weapon.

"Iyama-san, are you going to leave?" Rin asked.

"Well…" She started.

"Of course she's going to go little girl, she belongs to me, and you …" his sentence was abruptly ended when Iyama hit him on the head with her scepter.

"I don't belong to anyone, especially you!" she yelled.

"Yah, Iyama-san will stay with me, Jaken, and Sesshoumaru-sama!" she exclaimed.

Iyama backed away, and found herself pressing her back into another certain demon. She felt herself shrinking to the size of an ant; she then pivoted around very slowly. Staring down at her was Rin's caretaker and his two-headed dragon-like-monster. Iyama sweat-dropped and slowly backed away from him.

"You will not be going anywhere until I have dismissed you." He barked out coldly.

"She doesn't have to stay here!" Koga retorted in Sesshy's face. They seemed to be locked in a glare, one not wanting to budge. Iyama walked over to Rin and patted her on the head. Nobody noticed but a masked demon hid in the shadows, watching the blue haired angel carefully. Figuring that the time was right, it opened its cloak and thick roots shot out and seized her.

"Iyama, no!" Rin screamed, taking out her bow and arrow and shot at the directions where the roots were coming from. Kouga and Sesshoumaru stopped their bickering. Kouga sprinted towards the enemy. However, more thick roots rose from the earth and grasped him. Sesshoumaru used his poison claws and sliced through the roots that shot at him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shrieked, trying to shoot arrows at the wasps that hovered above her. He leapt to her side and used his whip-of-light and chopped them in half. However, it revived itself and circled around them. Kouga clawed his way out the forest of the thick roots and charged towards the baboon-masked villain and slashed through him, just to find that it was a dummy (doll, whatever Naraku uses to duplicate himself). He frantically searched the surrounding areas, but he didn't find Iyama or her scent.

-----------------------------------------------------------(v)---------------------------------

AN: I'll update later but not too late. Review.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry I didn't update (hides in closet)

-----------------------------------(v)--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: Wait, what?

Iyama opened her eyes. She was in a dark and cold room. She tried to get up but she felt really tired. She wasn't in her angel form so she tried to change into it but she couldn't muster enough strength to do so. She heard laughing and she raised her head up. She saw that baboon-clothed guy in front of her.

"Who are…?"

"I am Naraku." He interrupted.

"You're quite the rude one aren't you?" she asked, annoyed.

"Takes one to know one." He retorted.

She grimaced; she had walked right into that.

"As you have noticed, you're no longer with your pitiful friends." He stated the obvious. "It's been such a long time since I've seen an Angel of Time."

She raised her eyebrow. How could a guy dressed up in a baboon suit possibly know what she was? He saw the look she was given him and spoke once more.

"I have my ways." He replied.

She sweat-dropped. It was like he read her mind. Her eyes started to droop as he continued on. She tried to keep focus but that didn't possible.

"Also, your parents won't be able to help you get out of here and neither can you use your scepter to get out of… hey wake up, I'm talking to you!" he yelled at the sleeping figure.

She snapped her head up, her eyes still sagging.

"What?" she asked sleepily.

"Like I said, your parents cannot get you out of here, neither can you use your scepter to do so." He restated.

"Wait, how do you know my parents?" she asked, knocking out her sleepiness.

"Like I said, I have my ways." He laughed darkly.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I want your powers." He stated.

"Well, you can't have them." She said.

"Oh, we'll see about that now won't we." He said, and then laughed darkly as he left the room.

"Crazy baboon." She whispered.

"I heard that!" his voiced exclaimed.

She sweat-dropped.

--------------------------v------------------------------------------------

AN: sorry it's not my best work. U


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Okay, here's another.

----------------------------(V)---------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: Oh, come on!

Kouga and Rin frantically searched around the area for their beloved friend. Sesshoumaru and Jaken and the two-headed creature (is it A-run, I spelled it wrong) sweat-dropped as they watched this. Rin then fell to her knees and started crying. Kouga on the other hand punched his fist into a tree.

"I want Iyama-san!" Rin cried.

"I'm sorry Rin, but she's gone now. Let's go home." Sesshoumaru stated with as little sympathy as possible.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, could we go find Iyama-san? Please?" she begged.

Sesshoumaru looked at her blankly. Jaken was yelling at her for even thinking of bringing that crazy back in. Kouga was calming himself down. When she started crying again, he decided to give in.

"Okay Rin, let's go." He answered. Rin jumped up and gave him a quick hug and jumped on top of the two-headed creature. Kouga, after getting composing himself, was about to go when he heard a familiar honyou and girl. _Note: Sesshoumaru and the others have gone(flown). _When Kagome saw Kouga she ran up to him. Inuyasha looked up for his brother, who happened to be miles away.

"Did you find Iyama, Kouga?" she asked.

"Yes, but she's gone." He replied.

"Where is she?" Miroku asked, as he and Sango came through the bushes, followed by Kirara and Shippo.

"Yeah where is she, I want some more Ramen." Inuyasha said. Sango whacked him on the head with her giant boomerang. He growled at her. Kagome was about to _sit_ him but Kouga replied.

"Naraku kidnapped her."

They all froze.

"Let's go find her." Kagome confirmed. They all nodded.

-------------------------------------- (O-O) ------------------------------------------

Iyama now regained her strength and decided that she should change. Again the emerald ball of light surrounded her and she changed, then the ball shattered into pieces. However, it didn't break the bonds that held her in place due to the talismans. She tried using her scepter and shooting at them, but nothing happened, instead pain shot through her whole body.

"Ow." She moaned.

"Like I said, you cannot use your scepter to get yourself out." A voice said coldly.

She looked up and saw a guy at the doorway. He had black hair and brown eyes wearing a blue and black men's kimono (don't bug me about that). She eyed him suspiciously, his voice sounded familiar but she had never seen him before.

"What do you mean 'you said', where's the guy in the baboon costume?" she asked.

"I _am_ the guy in the baboon costume." He replied, vein popping on his forehead.

"Right, if you say so." She replied plainly.

He ignored her.

"It's time for you to hand over your powers." He answered coldly.

She grimaced. She couldn't defend herself since she couldn't escape the bond.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked the guy.

"Why bother telling you when I can show you?" he said darkly.

He crept up to Iyama and placed a talisman on her forehead. Then he crept up behind her and tugged at her wings. This was extremely excruciating for Iyama, her wings were extremely fragile. She screamed when she felt two of her wings snap in two (I know, it's sick). Naraku merely laughed, then he started plucking some of the feathers from her remaining two wings.

"Stop, Let me go!" she cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Now what fun would that be?" he chuckled.

After taking out some of her feathers, he stored them into a jar that had a talisman on the lid. Then he stood in front of her and picked her chin up with his finger. Her hair covered her eyes. He dried a tear that rolled down her cheek and then let her chin fall as he ambled out the door.

AN: I'm coming up with more so don't worry. Also, sorry for any grammatical errors that I may have made. Review.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Don't worry, I'll catch up.

-------------------------------------UU----------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Moonlit Recollection

"Kouga, aren't you going to eat anything?" Kagome asked, keeping her empty bowl down.

"No thanks, Kagome." He replied, he walked off into the forest.

Kagome frowned and lowered her head. Kouga was really worried about Iyama. She missed Iyama too and hoped she was okay. Did Inuyasha get this worried when she was in feudal Japan?

"Give me his then." Inuyasha commanded more than asked.

"Inuyasha, sit!" she exclaimed.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"For being a jerk!" she answered back.

----------------------------------O-O-------------------------------------------

Kouga sat in a tree and looked up at the moon. He suddenly saw Iyama's angry face and smiled. 'Was there ever a time when she wasn't so angry?' he thought to himself. As if in reply, Iyama's face materialized again. This time it was sad. He then remembered that it was because she missed her parents. Another look appeared on her face, this time she was happy. He then remembered that time when they were in his cave.

-----------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------

After Kouga had gotten up from being punched, he sat up. Iyama was fuming and gave him a glare. He smiled at her and she gave him a surprised look. He wondered why, then he saw that his wolves were now besides him, growling at her. He patted them on the head and told them to stop.

"_Don't worry, they wouldn't hurt a mushroom." He reassured._

"_Doubt it." She answered dryly._

"_What, you don't think they can be good without my presence?" he asked, seeming appalled._

"_You got it." She replied. "I don't think they're good with your presence."_

"_Oh really?" he asked, raising his eyebrow._

"_You better believe it." She answered giving him a matter-of-fact look._

"_Okay then, I'll prove it to you then." He retorted. He whispered something into his comrades' ears, then he leapt out of the cave and ran very far away, leaving Iyama with the wolves. _

_Iyama looked at the wolves with a sweet-drop. They bared their teeth at her, as if smiling wickedly. She began to laugh nervously. They advanced forward while she backed away into the walls of the cave. They kept coming closer giving her a malevolent look._

"_Kouga, it's not funny, you can call them back now." She chuckled, her voice shaky with fear._

_His wolves kept advancing._

"_I'm serious, the jokes over now, haha. Now call them back now." She cried._

_She sweat-dropped and started laughing nervously. Then his wolves lunged at her. She screamed. He decided to rush back into his cave. _

_He smiled when he got back inside. Iyama was crying, but it was of laughter. His wolves were on top of her, licking her face. Her face was full of joy and it made him happy as well. When he decided that she had suffered  enough, he went to her side and picked up his wolves._

"_Now do you doubt them?" he asked._

_She dried the tears and looked up at his smiling face._

"_Yes, even more." She replied._

_He was truly shocked. Seeing his shocked face, she burst out laughing. He looked even more confused. Then he got angry. _

"_Why are you laughing?" he barked."_

_She laughed even harder._

"_You…hahahahaha…looked…hahahahaha…so…funny!" she exclaimed between laughs._

_--------------------------END OF FLASHBACK-----------------------------------_

"Don't worry Iyama, we'll get you." He spoke to the moon.

-------------------------------------VvV-----------------------------------------

AN: Aww, isn't that nice? I'll come up with more. Review.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: (eats cookie) I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update fast. My browser wasn't working and the Internet and so…yeah. But here it goes.

----------------------------------Z.Z---------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Fallen Angel

Iyama allowed the moonlight to wash over her. She felt humiliation, and pain, beyond belief. Naraku had gotten her powers (well most of it), and now she was a fallen angel. Her wings, the upper ones (whatever), barely had enough feathers to raise itself up. She couldn't fly anymore (I know, I stated the obvious) and she looked really different. Her hair was long and blanketed her face, however it had its midnight blue sheen. Her emerald green eyes had faded to a dull sea green. Her angelic gown was tarnished with her blood and her scepter had faded away.

She started crying, she wanted to be with her friends, she wanted to be with Kouga. She'd give anything to be with them at the moment. She felt so helpless. The more she thought about it, the more she wept. She heard footsteps approaching but she ignored them, she knew who was there and didn't want to look at him. He came closer to her and lifted her chin with his finger.

"Don't worry, Iyama, you won't feel any pain when this is all over." Naraku said coldly.

Her eyes widened when she saw him. His black hair was a midnight blue color and he had six black wings. His chocolate brown eyes were now a burnt sienna but he still had on his rat robe (let me just call it that instead of men's kimono). He merely smirked at her and her anguish and left. What he said next tortured her a lot more than having her wings ripped out.

"Your friends will be arriving soon. When they do, they shall feel my wrath." He then turned and left, leaving her crying.

'Why did I ever come here in the first place' Iyama thought sadly.

------------------------------------------------OvO------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sesshoumaru-sama is that where Iyama-san is?" Rin asked when the came near a dark looking castle, early in the morning.

"Yes, Rin that is where she is." He stated, his voice void of emotion.

They ambled down the forest and neared the looming castle up ahead of them. As they proceed down, Sesshoumaru caught the scents of his _favorite_ brother and his crew. He didn't seem at all worried about it, especially when Inuyasha called out his name lamely like he always did. He just ignored him and kept on his way. He heard Kouga restraining Inuyasha and telling him about their previous encounter.

When they all reached the castle they gazed up and saw the most evilly, evil in evil's Ville. Naraku stood on top of his fortress with his dark wings spread out. When he saw their shocked faces (except Sesshoumaru's), he smirked and raised his hand up into the air. Wasps and thousands of other demons rained from the sky, attacking the party below.

"Arrows of sorrow!" Rin exclaimed as she shot thousands of silver arrows at the enemies above.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha cried, swinging his sword down at the demons.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango yelled throwing her giant boomerang.

Of course Miroku couldn't use his Wind Tunnel because of Naraku's wasps, but he did help with his talismans. He threw his talismans and it circled lots of wasps and some demons. Then it exploded, killing them on contact. Kirara swatted and struck enemies that charged towards Sango. Shippo threw fireballs, Kagome shot arrows, and Sesshoumaru used his Whip of Light. Kouga made his way towards the castle but Naraku leapt in front of him, blocking his entrance. And so the battle began.

--------------------------------------------------Ov--------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm soooooooo sorry people. I will never do that again (I hope). Thanks for your review, and oh yeah, biggest anime fan, I might take your –hint –hints for the upcoming chapters. I read all my review, so don't think I haven't. oh yeah, did i spell Hirakotsu right?


	14. Chapter 14

AN: (eats cookie) I'm sooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update fast. My browser wasn't working and the Internet and so…yeah. But here it goes.

----------------------------------Z.Z---------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Battle Time 

Iyama's ears perked up when she heard the cries of her friends outside the walls of the castle. She bowed her head in defeat and started crying again. When she heard a bang she thought it came from the battle that went on outside. She was wrong. Especially when she heard some familiar voices.

"Iyama, oh my Iyama!" cried her mother as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "It's okay we're here now."

Her father stepped up to them and removed the talismans that bond her daughter down. (Remember, her parents couldn't take her out with their little space thing. But they can come to her). Iyama fell into her mother's hug, then she stood up, staggering a bit.

"Iyama…" her father called.

"I have to go help them." She whispered.

"Shouldn't she come with us in…" her mother started to her husband, but was stopped when he shook his head.

"Okay, Iyama, take care of yourself." Her mother pleaded, then they both left.

------------------------------------XoX-----------------------------------------------------

"You're never going to defeat me. After I'm finished with you, I shall finish your precious Iyama, and the rest of your friends." Hissed Naraku.

Kouga growled and kicked Naraku at his side. He slid back but didn't stumble. He smirked at the wolf-demon, seeing that the anger was piling up inside of him. Naraku sped towards Kouga, getting ready to use his Fist of Rage when Naraku shot up behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt cold metal dive deep into his back. It all happened in slow motion, the team had just finished killing the demons and poison insects when they turned and saw the dreadful site.

"Noooooooooooo!" a voice cried, thunder crackling in the sky (the sky started darkening when Naraku shot behind Kouga). They all looked up and saw Iyama, who was on top of what looked like a balcony. Her eyes turned a bright electric green and the wind picked her up. She was floating ten feet above (from the balcony), lightening flashed in the sky, and struck Iyama. However, she did not flinch, instead she now radiated brightly.

When Rin gasped, Sesshoumaru looked at her, blue light escaped her and shot up in the air and struck Iyama. They all gawked (except Sesshoumaru and Naraku (he grimaced)) and watched as she began to spin rapidly and a red orb began to surround her. The orb then broke into thousands of shards. She came out with her normal looking angelic self except this time very, very, very angry. She pointed her scepter at Naraku swiftly and a silver light surrounded it, his eyes widened then he too pointed his scepter at her, a mixture of a red and black light surrounded it. As both lights began to grow bigger and grow brighter, the crew finally snapped out of their frozen state. Then both Naraku and Iyama fired their blast-like rays at each other.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's note: To sum it all up, Naraku dies by getting hit by everyone's attack (at once) while he was trying to hold himself when he and Iyama were shooting their powerful rays-blast things at each other. Now let's begin.

----------------------------O.O--------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: Hint-Hint

Iyama flew down and landed next to Kouga's bloody body. She felt for his pulse, it was very faint. She placed her hands on his chest, and then they (the hands) glowed a bright green color. Kouga's body began to glow brightly, then faded as Iyama fell unconscious on the ground.

The group started to run towards them but halted when two angelical beings appeared in front of them. They looked somewhat like Iyama so they figured that they were her parents. Iyama's mother knelt down to her daughter's body and placed her hand on her forehead. It started to glow a light pink then it faded away. She then stood up and they turned towards the group.

"Take care of her." Iyama's father said. Then they disappeared.

---------------------------------------OvO-----------------------------------

Iyama opened her eyes to the bright rays of the morning sun. When she got up, she was immediately tackled down by three beings, no make that four. Kagome, Shippo, Rin, and Kouga. She was laughing and gagging at the same time (which is very hard to do). Everyone smiled at the sight, except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha was laughing his head off while Sesshy smirked.

"Okay, that's enough you two. Can't you see you see she can't breathe?" Sango stated. It was true; Iyama had swirly eyes (you know, like Kenshin does). They finally let go and Iyama fell backwards.

"Are you okay, Iyama-san?" Rin asked. They found out when they saw a snot bubble and drool dribbling down the side of her mouth.

"See what you've done?" Kagome laughed.

------------------------------------------JJ------------------------------------------

It was late at night. Sesshoumaru and Rin (with Jaken) had left, to Rin's demise, along with food to last them four months. Iyama was awake (as you can tell by the food thingy) and was sitting around the fire with the others. Inuyasha was "wolfing" down a lot of ramen (and I mean a lot), Kagome was talking to Sango who seemed a little…angry, Miroku was unconscious, Shippo was napping, and Kouga was slowly scooting himself towards Iyama (she didn't see this). When Kouga was about a foot away, Iyama got up. Kagome halted her conversation and looked at her.

"It's okay, I'll be right back." Iyama said before she asked.

When she was gone for about twenty seconds, Kouga decided to follow. He crept quietly but quickly and found her sitting on a low branch, gazing at the moon (they aren't very far from the camp, just far enough). He leapt and sat besides her. He was a little surprised that she wasn't startled.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked, looking at her in affection. The moons rays made her skin radiant and made her eyes sparkle, making her more beautiful.

"Not at all." She replied.

"Why the long face, beautiful?" he asked.

She blushed, which was something he hadn't expected (and neither did I).

"If I had never come to (Feudal) Japan, everyone wouldn't have been in so much danger, and you wouldn't have almost died." She said softly.

He laughed, but nicely because he was laughing with her not at her.

"If you hadn't come everyone would have still been in danger, didn't you see the others?" he asked.

He was right. Miroku had stopped wearing his beads around his hand, Sango had seem happier for some reason that she wasn't so sure of, Shippo laughed more, Kagome was extra happy but sad at the same time, Inuyasha looked better but just a bit disappointed. She figured it was because they had thought she was going to die because she had been out for a week.

"Plus, you saved me, right?" he asked, tease politely.

She looked away; she did bring him back.

"I don't know what I would have done if you had died." She whispered, blushing fiercely.

"But I thought you hated me?" he continued to tease, this time moving a little closer to her.

"I never did." She mumbled, still not looking at him.

"I would have given my life to protect you than to have seen you get taken away by Naraku." He whispered into her ear. Her eyes widened in surprise. She turned around and saw him smiling down at her. He lifted her chin up and kissed her. She tensed at first, but then she melted into it, and kissed him back. He slowly pulled away and wrapped her in his arms.

--------------------------------------------- ----------------------- (O)v() ---------------------------------------

AN: I am EXTREMELY sorry for not updating. When I was finishing this up the modem was working and when I was trying to get to FanFiction, it just stopped. It's a really big coincidence that when my dad finds me up at two in the morning, when I wake up later on the modem doesn't work. Anyway, I just want to say, next chapter will be the Last Chapter! I know, it sucks. However, it gives me time to go back to my other story.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry it took so long. Let's just say this is my present to you all.

Chapter16: Guess who's married and lovin' it

Ten Years Later

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mommy! Kito's making fun of me!" cried a five-year old girl as she ran towards a woman resting on a tree bark. She had long blue hair that went down to her feet, cute little blue ears; medium sized wings (which were also blue), and wore a red kimono with a white obi. She wiped her tears with her claws and looked at her mother.

"No I didn't, she's lying!" Yelled a little boy, his tails wagging back and forth as he ran towards them. He had long jet-black hair that went down to his waist, wore fur, had pointed ears, fangs, claws, and all the other characteristics of a wolf demon. Another little girl followed him. She had small white wings, long shimmering black hair that went down to her waist, which was tied up in a high ponytail. She wore a white kimono with a red obi. The woman got up and looked at the boy in disapproval.

"Kito, why do you keep making fun of your sister?" she asked, he gazed down at the ground then quickly looked back up and pointed his claw at the other little girl.

"Iniko made fun of Shauna too!" he exclaimed.

Iniko lowered her head.

"They said that I wasn't strong because I wasn't a full breed like them!" Shauna sobbed, tears forming in her eyes again.

"That's not true dear, you're just as strong as they are." Her mother stated, trying to calm her.

Shauna looked like she wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, but she didn't need to.

"Hey, I looked all over the place and didn't find you guys." Said a wolf demon. He had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail, blue eyes, wolf ears, and also wore fur.

"Daddy," cried Shauna as she ran up to him. "Kito and Iniko were making fun of me. They told me that I wasn't strong because I'm not a full breed."

He looked at her thoughtfully. Then, he spoke.

"Oh yeah, who has the…um, really cool name that was given to them by the villagers?" he asked, with a smile.

"We all do." Kito answered. He sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah, who do the villagers call W.M.B.A.?" he asked.

" Me!" Shauna exclaimed. The wolf demon then crouched down (leveling himself with his daughter) and whispered into her ear.

"Do you know why they call you the W.M.B.A.?" he asked.

"Because I'm the Wolf that's Midnight Blue and an Angel mixed together?" she answered.

"Exactly. You're a demon and an angel. You're two in one and that makes you stronger and better than your brother and sister. Don't tell them I said that." He finished off.

Shauna giggled. Kito, Iniko, and their mother looked at her with confusion. Shauna slowly and menacingly turned around and faced her siblings; wearing a creepy smirk that made them sweat-dropped. Kito and Iniko started backing away as she came towards them. Then they all broke into a run, all of them laughing as Shauna chased them.

The lady laughed and turned to her husband who was now besides her.

"What did you tell her?" she asked.

"Just something that you could never comprehend." He answered with a smirk.

"Oh really?" she said with an eyebrow raised.

"You got it beautiful." He said with an even bigger smirk (if that's even possible).

Just then they heard all three of their children screaming and they ran off to their aid. However, they calmed down when they saw what was the problem. Two…old looking angels (well they don't look old but they did age a bit. They're old in angel years) on top of their children. The people were tickling the children and rolling on the ground. When they say the lady and the wolf demon they stopped, and the two elderly people leapt towards the lady.

"Iyama-Chan!" they exclaimed.

Iyama's mom landed on Iyama but due to some unknown forces (hehe… don't look at me) Iyama's father landed on Kouga.

"Hey, you're not Iyama." He said, sitting on top of Kouga.


End file.
